New Rules
by carefree34
Summary: This is the end! sorry! it's really not the best, but check out the trailer to a different story i wrote if we were a movie!
1. OUT!

My first fan fic :) review pleases, whether it's good or bad... and you might wanna read "For Once" by -ohsuperstarr first because this follows directly from it. I know this chapter is short, but that's because i needed a break between this one and the next one. Oh and I'm looking for someone to help me with the outfits because I know absolutely nothing about fashion, except I can do Kristen because she's sporty. so if you wanna do the outfits for me, pm, pleases! If i am doing this whole authors note thing wrong just tell me. anyway, I don't own the clique and happy reading:)

Brickview Apartments

Apartment 250

Kristen's Room

July 5th 10:45 am

I opened one eye and winced at the brightness in the room. _Ah, summer, _I thought happily. I took a few deep breaths of fresh summer air and then sat up in bed. The vibration of my cell phone fully woke me up and I fumbled around in the mess around my bed until I got my Samsung Juke and flipped it open.

**Massie:** WTF??

This snapped me back to reality, and to the ah-mazing Fourth of July I'd had. _Sigh._ I remembered the party the Briarwood boys had thrown, Massie complaining about Derrington, and, of course, the _ah-mazing_ fireworks display.

**Kristen: **So sorry!! :-/

**Massie: **Well?! Are you going to go out with him??

**Kristen:** Ahb-viously!

**Massie:** What ever happened to no exes?? If you go for him you are SO out of TPC!

**Kristen:** …

**Massie: **choose! And you KNOW you don't wanna be an LBR

**Kristen: **You're the one making me choose, not Derrick, so I choose him. He'd let me still be friends with you! You are such a control freak, Mass. Let your friends have a little fun every once in a while!

**Massie:** Hah. I let you guys have fun, you're just an ungrateful little bitch! You are officially out of TPC!

I sighed and shut my phone. I had known I'd have to deal with the wrath of Massie, but I had Derrington now… right? Just the thought of Derrington made me giddy with excitement. His shaggy blonde hair, his soft brown eyes, his puppy dog smile… and he liked _me!_ If Massie couldn't deal with that, then that was her problem. I knew friends were supposed to come before crushes, but this had to be a special occasion… right?


	2. life is good :

I walked down the hall to the bathroom where I took a shower and got dressed. Then I walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Smells good, mom," I said, sniffing the pancake smell.

"Thanks Honey. How was your party?" I am so relieved that mom has gotten over the whole "strict mom" thing. I am now allowed to go to parties and wear whatever I want, as well as talk on the phone for however long, now that we have a good cell phone family plan. All I needed now was to become rich.

"Great. Lots of fun." I didn't feel like telling mom about having a boyfriend but then mom said,

"So, Massie's mom called the other day to tell me that because of your good grades the last 3 years, you not only get a secured OCD scholarship for eighth to twelfth grade, but also some award with 10,000 scholarship to a college of your choice and 5,000 for you to spend. Funded by the Blocks, you know William is on the school board and everything. Isn't that nice?"

"Ehmagawd, are you serious? Everything is perfect now!" I exclaimed, and jumped up to hug my mom, something I hadn't done in years.

Mom smiled and hugged me back. "Has anything else happened lately to make you so happy?" Mom asked, knowing something was up.

"Yea, well, I got a boyfriend," I said, trying to make it seem like it was no big deal.

"Really, aww, Kristen, you're becoming so grown up! Well, I'll leave you alone; I know how annoying my mom was with me and my first boyfriend. I have to run to work now, but have a nice day. Don't for get to leave a note if you go anywhere!"

"I won't" I said, rolling my eyes. Inside though, I was glad my mom had promised not to get in the way of me and Derrington… how embarrassing would that be?! Once I finished eating my pancakes, I stood up and went to my room. I booted up my laptop and checked my email. There was one from Derrington and one from my soccer coach. I opened my soccer coaches first, so I could read them worst-to-best. Ugh, she had soccer practice starting the first week in August and they should start working out individually or in partners by mid July. That would take up half a summer! All of a sudden I got three IM's.

**HolaGurl: ** Hey, heard Mass kicked you out. Sucks! We can still be friends, right? If you want, we could make a new clique. Because I KNOW that Massie is gonna call another boy-fast…

**SexySportsBabe:** Sure, watevs. I know you just wanna be with Josh…   
**HolaGurl: **yea, u got me. So're we good?  
**SexySportsBabe: **yea, def.  
**HolaGurl: **K then, goin out w/ Josh. Laytah!  
**SexySportsBabe: **bibi

**BigRedHead: **Hey, did Alicia IM u? We're ditching Massie.

**SexySportsBabe: **yea, heard. You guys know u don't have to do this. I can totally fend for myself!  
**BigRedHead: **maybe we wanna do it! Alicia's gonna try to lead, but I think you would be a more natural/better leader. Shh, don't tell, k??  
**SexySportsBabe: **duh! And thnx. Ur a great friend. C u tomorrow?  
**BigRedHead: **k c u

**ClaireBear: **hey…

**SexySportsBabe: **wats up?  
**ClaireBear: **stuck between a rock and a hard place…  
**SexySportsBabe: **I totally understand. I'm definitely not going to make you choose. But Mass probably will! She made me choose between her and Derrington, which is why we're no longer friends…  
**ClaireBear: **Worth a try, right?  
**SexySportsBabe: **yea, def. good luck! I won't be offended if u choose her, I kno how MB can be.  
**ClaireBear: **thnx! Ur an awesome friend. hugs c ya  
**SexySportsBabe: **yea, c ya!

I sighed. I totally knew what Claire's problem was; she lived with Massie for Christ's sake! Then I remembered that I still had an email from Derrington! Quickly I opened it.

TO: Kristen Gregory  
From: Derrick Harrington

RE: date?

Hey Kris,

What's up? I had a great time last night! Wanna meet somewhere this afternoon? IM me!

D

I smiled, remembering the fireworks that had read "Kristen, will you be my girlfriend?" and then he had stayed with me for the whole party! I IM'ed him right away.

**SexySportsBabe: **Hey u ;)

**Shortz4Lyfe:** Heyhowzit goin? Nice sn btw**  
SexySportsBabe: **nice now that I'm talkin 2 u, and thnx  
**Shortz4Lyfe: **yea me 2 and welx. So u wanna go to the beach or something? Then we could get icecream  
**SexySportsBabe: **sounds good, Derrington  
**Shortz4Lyfe: **?? u have a nickname for me?   
**SexySportsBabe: **oh, shoot. Well, Massie made it up, but she never wanted us to say it to u. I think it's so cute though! Just like u  
**Shortz4Lyfe: **and u. I'm glad u were cool enough to tell me, Massie is always wrong about boyz. Neway, u have a fancy car like Massie or do I get to bring u on my bike?  
**SexySportsBabe: **Oh, well actually… I'm kinda poor. I live at Brickview apartments. But OMG I just got 10,000 for good grades!  
**Shortz4Lyfe: **nice. So I'll come by and get ya in like ½ hr, cool?  


**SexySportsBabe: **yea, def, can't wait to c u  hearts! Bye

**SexySportsBabe has signed off. **

Kristen was so glad Derrington hadn't said anything about her being poor. _He is such a sweet guy! He sounded like he'd _rather_ date a girl he could take on his bike than one who has a "fancy car". _She went to her closet to look for the perfect outfit. She picked out one of her best bikinis, a green-and-white argyle print with cute pink cherries. Then she covered it with a Man. U cropped v-neck tee and adidas short-shorts, the perfect mix of cute and sporty. She knew it wasn't something Massie would rate above a nine, but it was totally her, so if Derrington couldn't accept that, she shouldn't date him. After adding some strawberry gloss and waterproof mascara, she was ready to go. She wrote a note to her mom that said "out with Derrick" and ran out of the apartment.


	3. fun in the sun

**Ok, thanks for the reviews! apreciated greatly :) Here is a sort of filler chapter for you... I need to find a way to get through the summer and to the school year... if you have any ideas tell me :)  
****  
MissRoyalCherie, I don't write this story because it would happen...  
grrr432, omg sara much, thanks!  
****Bam its Lyssie ur so right :)  
brianaheart1995, not for long...**

Brickview Apartments  
Outside

I waited outside the apartment building until I saw Derrington riding up the block on his bike. I was about to jump up and wait for him, but then I decided it'd be cooler if I waited for him on the bench as if I hadn't seen him. _Wait. That's exactly what Massie would do… _all of a sudden I jumped up and ran to the curb. I waved and Derrick started to wave back when he lost control of the handlebars and fell over, right in front of me.  
"Smooth move!" I clapped and he looked at me half anger and half flirty. I gave him a hand and helped him stand up.  
"Hey, cute uhh… clothes," he said gesturing at my outfit. I giggled and he looked at me shyly.  
"Thanks, I guess," I laughed again.  
"No, no, that was a compliment, I just, um what would you call it…?" He asked.

"An _outfit_, maybe?" I responded with half-raised eyebrows. He chuckled sheepishly and I giggled. "C'mon, let's just go."

I climbed on the seat of his bike and he stood up to pedal. "Hold on tight!" he warned. I did, for two reasons: one, Massie had told us about when she didn't hold on when he took her to his house, and two, Massie hadn't held on. I felt us swaying together in the rhythm of the bike and I hugged him tighter. I felt so connected to him and I smiled. I watched the trees whiz by and felt the breeze in my hair.  
"How're ya doing back there, Kris?" He asked.  
"Great. We Almost there?" I responded.  
"Yup. Next stop, Westchester beach!" He said, all subway announcer. I giggled, and he smiled back at me.

We pulled into the parking lot and he locked up the bike. "Where to?" he asked and I looked down the beach. There were the volleyball nets and the surfboard rental place and the boat rental, and… Alicia and Josh making out in the sand. I giggled. Derrington must've seen them at the same time, because he ran over to them and tackled Josh. "Get up, lover boy," Derrington commanded, "We're going to rent a boat. You guys wanna come?" He looked back at me like "is it ok if we get a boat" and I nodded. I loved being out in boats on the ocean, and being there with Derrington would be so much fun.  
"Sure, come on, Leesh!" Josh got up and we ran to the boat rentals. Well, Alicia speed walked, and by the time she reached us, Derrington and Josh had rented us a great fishing boat with two decks. "Can we get a driver, too?" Josh asked. Alicia and I smiled at each other. If the boys weren't gonna be behind the wheel, then they would be flirting with us. When we climbed aboard the boat, I immediately grabbed Derrington's hand and pulled him up to the top deck. Josh and Alicia followed at a slower pace.  
"Whoa, babe, slow down!" Derrington panted once we reached the top deck. He sat down to catch his breath.  
"What, you're a soccer player. You're not supposed to be out of breath after a flight and a half of stairs!" I exclaimed, fake-scolding.  
He rolled his eyes up at me. "You sound like coach!" he laughed and pulled me down next to him.  
I giggled and smiled at him. I leaned over and looked in his eyes, trying to keep direct eye contact, a sign of confidence. I leaned in closer like I might kiss him, but I was too terrified of _that_. He must've thought I was gonna kiss him too, because he closed his eyes and a small smile spread across his lips. Instead I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Train with me this summer?" 

Then I leapt up and ran down the stairs past Leesh and Josh and to the far side of the lower deck, giggling.  
I could feel my hair blowing out behind me and hoped it wasn't getting tangled. I could hear him behind me, calling, "Oh, no you didn't! Get back here, I want my kiss!" I just ran faster in circles around the deck, Derrington following close behind.  
Josh leaned over the top railing and looked down at us. "Dude, are you seriously letting Kristen beat you?" he called down. I giggled harder and ran back up the steps to the upper deck. Derrington followed and collapsed in a heap. I ran my fingers through his hair while he caught his breath, looking at Leesh with "help me" eyes.  
She stopped flirting with Josh long enough to mouth "just go with it! It's pretty easy," at me. I sighed as she went back to play-arguing about Ralph Lauren's new line with Josh.  
Derrington sat up and looked me in the eye. "I'll train with you this summer," he whispered, "if you kiss me." I was frightened, but this time I would be like Massie—confident.  
"You better be a good kisser," I shot back. Alicia looked at me like "do it!" So I did. Using my knowledge from MUCK (Massie's Underground Clinic for Kissing (pretty committee strikes back)) and that funny scene in "John Tucker Must Die", I tilted my head to the right and leaned in for the kiss. Once our lips connected, all my nervousness melted away. It just felt so _right._ The star Tomahawk and the star Siren a couple, How much cuter can you get?  
Once I surfaced for air, he sighed and leaned back on his elbows. "Wow. Just wow, Kris." I blushed and giggled shyly, and he said "You're a much better kisser than Massie. I can't believe how scared she was to kiss me."

"Can we please not talk about Massie?" I asked coyly. He looked at me confused. "Well it's just that now that we're no longer friends, I don't really wanna talk about her. She told me if I dated you I'd be out of the PC, so now we're not friends and—"  
"Wait, you did that for me?" Derrington asked with the cutest possible awe-struck face. I giggled.  
"Yea, well," I leaned in closer and purred in his ear, "I _know_ that I'm better than Massie."  
"You're gonna try and take over the school?"He asked like he knew I could.  
"I meant at kissing, you idiot!" I laughed. He laughed too and leaned in for more.

Alicia and Josh came and joined our conversation. "Actually, we _are_ going to take over the school," Alicia smirked. "I'm always on top, with or without Massie. You in, Kris?"

"Yea, I guess," I answered, still focusing on Derrington.  
"Come on, Kristen, you know we could totally rule. Beta me? Massie might have cool clothes and great comebacks, but—"Alicia was interrupted by Derrington.

"Dude, her comebacks were always soo lame." He got a high five from Josh.  
"Anyway, she totally got dumped for you, so you get mucho popularity boost, and without "her girls" she's sorta nothing." Alicia continued, at first annoyed at the boys for interrupting, but then focusing on me.

"Yeah… But I sort of feel like we don't need a clique to be friends and rule." I didn't feel like we needed to be mean to Massie really, I mean it was her choice to kick me out, so losing her clique was kind of punishment. _Wait, maybe she does deserve this. She was so controlling as a leader and sometimes such a bitch… to have her throne stolen might be proper punishment…_ "Kay, Alicia, I'm in."  
"Hey, guys, you could be in our group too. And Plovert, Cam, Kemp… hanging out with the guys makes us seem so much cooler," Alicia said to me excitedly, thinking out loud. I thought 

maybe she was going a little overboard, but hey, if that's how Alicia would take control, then that was okay, I guess.  
"We should all throw a party or something," Alicia was continuing.  
"Hey, babe, y'know why don't we just hang out the four of us or something again. School isn't for two more months, chill out." Josh said, and Alicia sighed. "We could all go to a baseball game!" Josh was now the one who was getting over-excited, but that got me excited too.  
"Ehmagawd, I totally love baseball! Who were you thinking of?" I asked.  
"Well there's a subway series starting tomorrow at Yankee Stadium," Josh suggested.  
"Cool, that'd be awesome! Except, sorry Josh, I'll be rooting against you." I flashed him a smile.  
"Seriously, Kris, you like the Mets?" Derrington asked, more curiously than accusingly. Josh's look was different, he looked part angry and part like whatever.  
"Yeah, I mean, the Yankees may have won all those World Series, but they aren't really a _team_. I almost like the Red Sox better than the Yankees," I heard Josh grunt, "but I'm a Mets girl." I looked over and saw Alicia pouting, obviously having no idea what we were talking about. "You'll enjoy the game Leesh," I tried to be comforting, but then I turned sarcastic, "Ehmagawd! A-rod and Jeter are soo HOTT!" I put on a girly voice.  
"Oh come on, Kristen, Jeter is an awesome player. He is a very inspiring captain." Josh said.  
"Yeah. Sorry, I know he's your favorite player. It's just half the reason I don't like the Yankees is because so many Yankees fans are girls who are in love with Jeter and A-Rod." He nodded understandingly.  
Alicia had been texting the whole time, but now she looked up. "Hey my dad scored us seats behind first base for tomorrow's game," and Josh immediately kissed her.  
"Sweet!" Derrington and I exclaimed together.  
We spent two more fun hours playing and laughing on the boat, and then we headed back in towards shore. We grabbed some ice cream, and I got chocolate fudge brownie. Alicia got the tiniest possible scoop of fat free vanilla frozen yogurt, and Derrington told me he was glad I wasn't afraid to eat. I grinned at him and said I would die without ice cream. When he dropped me off at my house, I gave him a nice long kiss.  
"You're the best boyfriend I've ever had," I whispered in his ear. "See you tomorrow, Alicia's driver is getting us. Can't wait for the game!" and I skipped up the steps into my apartment building without looking back.

**I hope you don't mind not much happened... I only added the baseball thing because I heart baseball :) If you want anything specific to happen in the story let me know. Once I get to the school year, there should be plenty of drama :)**

**hearts!  
S**


	4. plans

UMM am I supposed to have a disclaimer?? **I don't own the clique**.

Block Estate**  
**Massie's Room  
July 5th, 10:50 am

Massie's POV

I couldn't believe the _nerve_ of that girl. First she steals my boyfriend. Well, my crush that is an ex and was going to be, once again, my boyfriend. Then, she chooses him over me. Gawd, what an idiot! ARGGH and I was going to have to play it cool to TPC. I logged on to my imac and im'ed the girls.

**Massiekur: **Hey. Kristen is a traitor. She told me she'd rather hang out with Derrick than us, so I kicked her out.  
**HolaGurl: **Umm Massie I'm out too. Have a good life!  
**BigRedHead: **yea  
**Massiekur: **you r all LBRs! I'll ruin you when school starts!

**HolaGurl has signed off at 10:55am  
BigRedHead has signed off at 10:55am  
**

**ClaireBear: **Hey Mass, I'm with ya**  
Massiekur: **You better be. We are so taking them down. Come over tomorrow to discuss revenge plans.

**Massikur has signed off at 10:56am  
**

Ugh, ugh and ugh. Totally useless! How dare they, especially Alicia who I'd been BFF's with since first grade, ditch me for some backstabbing, boyfriend stealing girl like Kristen? I guess if they wanna commit social suicide, it's their choice. I made a vow to destroy them and Derrick, and most importantly, to keep the school under my control. Derrington – wait, no, he no longer deserved a cute nickname – Derrick would want me back, but he wouldn't be able to have me. I needed to go shopping fast.

"Get Isaac," I snapped into the intercom, "it's an emergency!" I grabbed my new Prada tote and headed for the door.

Block Estate  
GLU Headquarters/Spa  
July 7th, Noon

"Ok, so here's the deal," I started once Claire had settled into the Jacuzzi. "We are gonna make those female dogs wish they were never born!"  
"How?" Claire asked, more curious than doubting. At least, she'd better be.  
"First, we're redoing you're style. Keep the hair, you're new waves are ah-dorable times ten, but the cheap brands have got to go. I'm lending you a credit card for the rest of the summer so you can keep up with the trends. I did a big therapy shop yesterday, but that was at the Westchester. Today Isaac is taking us to NYC!"

Claire air clapped. "But won't it take more than awesome clothes?" she asked, her blue eyes wide. I sighed. She may not be an LBR anymore, but she was still such an amateur.  
"Duh! But this is first. Tomorrow, we're doing a Blister search. I'm thinking maybe Allie-Rose? Anyway, after that we have to find some HARTs that can send Derrick crying back to his messy room. Oh, he is no longer Derrington, so if you call him that—" Claire quickly nodded. Then we are throwing a huge party with everyone who's anyone from grades 9-12."  
"High school?" Claire's eyes widened again.  
"We're gonna be freshmen this fall so yeah!" I answered with a tiny eye roll.

"Nice," she said admiringly.

"Oh, one last thing, I got you a 4th of July present."She squealed happily once I gave her the little Certificate of Membership to Glossip Girl. "Now you can stop wearing Chap Stick!" She giggle-grinned as we changed out of our suits and into shopping clothes.

NYC

Saks 5th avenue

Dressing Room

July 7th, 1:00 pm

"What do you think of this one?" Claire asked, opening the dressing room door and spinning.  
"Wow, Claire, your style keeps getting better and better."  
"It was never really that bad," she defended herself, "I just never had enough money for the cool clothes."

The Tibi Pampelone Empire Mini Dress hugged her perfectly to emphasize her shape, and the bold colors popped against her tan. The pink complimented her white blonde hair, and the waves went well with the abstract-ish lines. I handed her a matching pink headband and a Temple St. Clair egg amulet necklace and earrings. "Um, 9.5," I decided. "You aren't wearing the right make up right now, but when you are, it could be at least a 9.7. Definitely buy it." She placed it on the heap of skirts and jeans we'd already picked out and went back into her cubicle. She came out in a Black Halo contrast tie mini dress. This one got a 9.6. After about four hours of shopping, we left to grab dinner. Over Thai food we discussed possible blisters to upgrade.  
"Penelope Rothman?" Claire suggested.  
"Possibly…" I tapped it into my palm pilot with a question mark.

"Erica Lunsky?" Claire named the captain of the volleyball team, a bubbly brunette.  
"Better," I admitted. We were just going to have such a hard time finding girls who were as cool as—well, as cool as I thought—Kristen, Alicia, and Dylan were. Sighing, we paid the checkand left.  
On the way back to Westchester, Claire pointed, "Hey isn't that Alicia's limo?" I looked over. Sure enough, in the next lane was Alicia's limo. The windows were rolled down, giving a glimpse of Alicia, Josh, Derrick, and Kristen, laughing and talking.

Rolling down my window, I could hear snippets of the conversation as we stayed next to them. "So funny…" "Homerun!" "Derek Jeter…" "You're right… so hawt!" "Awesome seats" "Thank my dad" "third inning" "Mariano Rivera…" "Pedro Martinez" "Navy and White!" "Blue and Orange!" "Well, they won, so…" "So much better" "Funny in your pink shirt" "Hey! I got that for her" "Sorry Josh…"

I had no idea what they could possibly be tawking about, but Claire spoke up, "I bet they went to the Yankees/Mets game today. Kristen said they won, so that probably means the Mets won… Josh probably got Alicia a pink Yankees shirt to match that cap he gave her last September…" She looked up and noticed me staring at her. "Sorry, my dad is really into baseball so I sorta know all about it."  
I shrugged. "Watevs," I said dismissively. Then I noticed we'd pulled up next to them at the stoplight. "Hey, Derrick," I called out the window to their car. I expected him to come to the window and talk to me, but Josh just looked at me and then turned and said something to someone inside the car. They all burst out laughing, so I turned away and rolled up the window in a huff. "They are going down."


	5. moving?

**Sorry about my last chapter, the whole overhearing in the limo thing was just my way of skipping the ballgame. All the outfits will probably be inspired by stuff i see online, or inspired from glittergirl096 sorry this is so short. **

Block Estate

Guest House

Claire's room

July 8th, noon

I walked down the stairs from my room, headed towards the GLU headquarters/Spa. Todd came running up the stairs frantically and motioned for me to follow him.  
"Shhh," he put his finger over his lips. He led me to the door outside Dad's study, where we could faintly hear mom and dad talking with the door shut.  
We could only hear a few words here and there, "Move", "Massie and Claire", "Only a few blocks", "Montador", "Near that girl Kristen", and on and on.  
"Todd!" I snapped. "I'm late for a meeting with Massie. Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you have to slow me down!"

"Jeez, calm down sis," he said, "Can't you tell what they're talking about? We're moving! And I think we're going to the Montador!" I rolled my eyes at his ten-year-old boyness, sure there was nothing going on, and walked out to the pool.

"Hey, what took ya?" Massie asked, seeming slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, Todd thought it'd be fun to enlist me in evesdropping on mom and dad, but I declined."

"Watevs, take this," Massie tore a piece of paper out of her notebook and handed it to me. On the paper in sparkly purple pen, was a list:

Allie-Rose Singer

Erica Lunsky

Meghan Rothman

Frankie Hallifax

Elizabeth Patterson

"So. That's the list of prospective blisters to upgrade. What do you think?" Massie asked, while still not looking up from her notebook.

"Hmmm. You always say Allie-Rose is too tall," I reminded her. "And what's up with Frankie? Is she supposed to be the new Dylan?" I saw Massie very faintly blush and I knew I was right. Of course, she still had to defend herself.

"Do you think I'm _fake_?" she asked, fake shock. "Frankie is short for Francesca, and Dylan's name wasn't short for anything. Plus, Frankie is totally cool, and with a mani/pedi and eyebrow wax, she could look ah dorable! Oh, and about Allie, we'll grow. She's in."

I sighed, she was right. "Ok, I think Meghan is a yes. She's cool," I said, picturing the chestnut haired swim team captain."

"Perf!" Mass air clapped. "Then we get the swim team on our side. Let Kristen have those SLBRs. That makes four of us."

I nodded. "Four is good—" I started, but Massie cut me off.

"No, five makes us look like we have more friends. Elizabeth is in." She seemed so confident, but I could tell she was not sure. I sighed.

"K, Mass, I'll take Allie-Rose and Me—"

I was interrupted by banging on the spa door. "Claire! Mom and Dad want you in the house! Now!" Todd yelled in at me.  
I rolled my eyes for Massies benefit and stood up. "I'll text you later," I said walking out the door.

"I'm right! I'm right!" Todd chanted all the way back to the guest house. I rolled my eyes and refrained from slapping him.

When we sat down on our comfy couch the Blocks got us during the renovation, Mom and Dad looked really happy. I twirled a white blonde curl around my finger while Dad began. "As you know, Mr. Block gave me a huge raise. Well we've been thinking about it a lot lately, and we've decided to move to the Montador."

**ok, I want you to review to tell me what you want to happen:**

**a) claire joins kris's group  
b) claire goes to kris and leesh goes to mass  
c) stays the same**

**i had a request that claire switched, so i wasn't sure what to do. what do you all think?**

**hearts x 10**

**s**


	6. reshuffled

**Hey. thanks for all of the reviews!! I picked the one that the majority liked, but there were some good other ideas so this might not be permanent. happy reading!**

Block Estate

Guest House

Claire's Room

July 8th 3:00 pm

I looked around my room, and sighed. It was a total mess. Mom had said to start packing, and now my new clothes were everywhere…

**Claire: **Help! Packing crisis!

**Massie: **brt

**Claire: **Hurry!

A minute later, Massie was standing in the door of Claire's room, shaking her head in disgust. "Your clothes are eh-vuh-ry where!" she snapped at me. I sighed as she took a Louis suitcase that she'd brought and stared putting clothes in it. I grabbed my samsonite and started putting random clothes in it. "Kuh-LAIRE" she snapped, exasperated. "Dresses go in here. Skirts and pants in that one. Stick with the program!"

I sighed and went to sit on my bed while Massie packed for me. After a couple of minutes, Massie mumbled something. "What?" I asked.

"Sorry," she said a bit louder this time, "I just can't believe you're moving! Especially since you'll be next door to that beyotch Kristen. How are we gonna keep ruling the school if you're half way across town?" I couldn't help smiling at her little rant, because it meant she cared. Too bad I just might be thinking of joining Kristen's group.

But I filed at her anyway. "You're Massie Block! Are you letting a little blonde jock take your alpha spot? Dating Derrin — uhh, Derrick does not equal being alpha. You can easily snag another hart! And it'll just be like when I wasn't here and Alicia was your beta, it wasn't like she lived in your back yard. You'll be fine."

She grinned and rolled back her shoulders, looking confident once more. "You're right. I was totally stressing for nothing. We will dominate as freshmen!" She re-glossed and went back to packing everything into the suitcases.

Brickview Apartments

Apartment 250

Kristen's Room

July 8th, 9:00 pm

I settled down on my bed with my laptop and prepared to watch my all time favorite movie, The Notebook. Just as I slid the dvd into the disc drive, I got a few IM's.

**Shortz4Lyfe: **hey wats good

**SexySportsBabe: **u. the mets. Life 

**Shortz4lyfe: **lol cool. Hey I was thinking, I gonna throw a party cuz our pool just got done being built. And to celebrate our relationship  Wanna cohost?

**SexySportsBabe: **Duh! That's so kewl, can't wait.

**Shortz4Lyfe: ** im glad. We can invite all the a and b listers and it'll be awesome. How bout on sat. that gives us two dats to plan/invite people.

**SexySportsBabe:** sweet! Hey, gtg I'll txt u. 143!

**Shortz4Lyfe:** ily2

**HolaGurl:** sup

**SexySportsBabe: **D and I hosting an a/b list pool party on sat. can u come?

**HolaGurl: **WAT? Um hello, u r my beta

**SexySportsBabe: **huh? wats that have to do with anything?

**HolaGurl: **I'M sposed to throw the parties.

**SexySportsBabe: **guess u could co host

**HolaGurl: **no way I don't wanna b some third wheel. I'm going back to Massie. Have fun being a loser!!

**SexySportsBabe: **SIGH ok, but if u change ur mind you can always come back…

**HolaGurl has signed off. **

**ClaireBear: **hey!

**SexySportsBabe: **hey sup? Hows life with Mass?

**ClaireBear: **meh… I'm moving to the montador!!

**SexySportsBabe: **nice

**ClaireBear: **so I'm thinking I will quit massie b/c she's totally… u kno.

**SexySportsBabe: **yea, except I had an idea. U could pretend to be her friend still but really be on my side. That way I will know if she's ever about to try and break me and Derrington up.

**ClaireBear:** k will do. Gtg, just wanted to tell u

**SexySportsBabe: **yea thnx c u tomorrow!

**Claire Bear has signed off.**

I smiled. Claire and I had always been close because of the money thing, and now she was on my side. Well I guess I wasn't trying to make sides, Massie was. But if that's how it was gonna be, I was glad we had Claire. I smiled and opened up Windows Media Player, and settled down to watch the best movie of all time.

**Hope you liked it. I will update aysap with the move, the party, and maybe a little bit of drama :)**

**s**


	7. party planning

Derrick Harrington's Street

Derrick Harrington's Bike

July 9th, 4:00pm

I felt ecstatic as Derrington and I rode up his block on his bike. I couldn't wait to see his house. I remembered from the Massie days that his house was made of glass. But when we pulled up in front of it, it was way cooler than I expected.  
"Ehmagawd!" I breathed. Derrington turned around and grinned at me.  
"you like?" he asked, chuckling. I nodded, still in awe. I mean, Brickview was nothing compared to anything, but no matter how big, Massie's "estate" had nothing on this. Laughing, he pulled me inside and introduced me to Mini, his maid. I waved and said a polite greeting, but I was sort of out of it. "Hey, wanna see my room? It's clean!" he joked.  
I shrugged. "Whatever, my room is so messy, it's not funny. Show me your basement!"  
He smiled, relived, and tugged me down the stairs. I immediately ran to the cabinet and looked at his video games. "Nice!" I cried. "You have MLB2k7! Let's play!"

"A girl who likes video games. How refreshing!" He laughed.  
"You're laughing now, but just wait until I beat you!" I warned. He laughed again. "Huh. You think that's funny?" I asked. "we'll just see about that.

We grabbed the controllers and began the game. After about an hour, I totally had him beat.

"Huh. Wow girl, you _are _good. I guess I've never played video games with a cool girl before. Massie—" he started, but I stopped him, lightly placing my right index finger over his lips. Oooh, they were really soft. I leaned in, and we started kissing. I remembered how scared I was to kiss him the other day and smiled to myself. It just came so naturally. I found myself running my fingers through his blond hair, holding on to the back of his neck.

After like a fifteen minute make-out session, we pulled ourselves together.

"I guess we have to make Invitations now," he said, kissing my forehead again before standing up. "Mini's taking care of the rest. Decorations, food, music, the works." I grinned up at him, filled with excitement. I'd been to these parties—hard to avoid if you're bffs with Massie—but I'd never thought I'd _host_ one.

"Oh, um, D?" I asked as a thought occurred to me. "You're inviting Cam, right?"

He sort of silently snorted at me, then quickly grinned apologetically. "Yea, all the soccer guys are invited. Including the varsity soccer guys, so I figured we might as well invite the whole school."

I grinned, but then it faded when I remembered why I asked. "So, yea, that means we invite Claire. And it'd be great if Claire came, but that means that we have to invite Massie."

His face changed when he realized what I meant. "Whatever, Kris," He said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Then we'll invite them, and show Massie what she's missing by making you leave.

This time my grin stayed, and he leaned in to kiss me again.

Life, I thought, was perfect.

Block Estate

Massie's room

July 10th, 9:00 pm

"Life sucks!"

I flopped on to my purple duvet-covered bed, not caring if I'd messed up the sheets. Alicia and Claire were instantly at my side rubbing my back. The Friday Night sleepover was nowhere near the same as when we had K&D, but no way in a million years would I ever admit that.

Alicia tried to comfort me. "It's not like you can't throw a bigger, better, way more fabulous party than Kristen and Derrick could ever imagine!" She assured me.

"I thought that you couldn't stand to be Beta," I snapped at her. "How do I know you're not trying to get information from me and then go back and lead your other little loser clique?"

Alicia looked truly hurt, and I regretted accusing her of such a thing. But how was I supposed to become the 9th grade alpha if I didn't have my best friends, my boyfriend, and an adoring class of 9th graders wishing they were me? Not like I thought that Kristen could pull it off, but whether or not _she _was the alpha that still left me as… something less-than-perfect? I shook my head furiously. Massie Block just did NAWT do less-than-perfect.

"Massie." Claire said, in a way that made me look up at her. "This is Kristen. She lives in Brickview. Remember that party you we're planning? You had your eye set on inviting the whole high school. There's no way that Kristen & Derrick would have done that, right?" I nodded slowly, then got up and picked the invitation up off of my desk.

It read:

POOL PARTY!

Derrick's house

Saturday, July 11th

6:00-Whenever

Bring your swimsuit for the hottest party of the summer!

See ya there!

(dates welcome)

I sighed. "So we're going?" I asked. I couldn't think why they'd invited me. Maybe Derrick secretly wanted me there!

Alicia snorted. "Can you imagine if we didn't go? We'd be labeled as losers for not going to this party. All we have to do is show up looking absolutely fabulous, and we'll rock that party. Everyone will still worship us. Hey, let's choose our outfits!" She started clapping, and I began to feel her enthusiasm.

An hour later, we had the perfect party outfits, mixes of sophisticated and sexy. I almost thought that Claire looked better than me, but Alicia assured me that she didn't. I was a 9.8, they were both 9.7's and we were ready to dominate. "We'd better go to sleep," I yawned, "but tomorrow, we will make Kristen wish she was never born."


	8. big decisions, some deception? who knows

Ok, I'm back. SO SORRY to anyone who wanted updates, my compy got a virus and it took like forever to fix it. I will give you a quick chappie now, but then I have to study for final tomorrow and Friday… but after that I will write as often as possible!! Happy reading! Oh, and I don't own the clique.

Derrick's House

Backyard/Pool

July 11th 5:30pmanced down at my

"Wow, D, this looks ah-mazing!" I exclaimed, after seeing how Mimi had decorated the Harrington's Huh-yuge back yard. They had a giant lap pool and a hot tub that was currently filled with ice cold water, a bunch of grass and a goalie net, a small pond with fish, a volleyball/ badminton net, etc, etc. There were balloons and streamers and stuff, but not too much, so it was still as if this party was a casual-ish get together. Massie would never dream of doing anything that wasn't perfectly themed and decorated, but Derrington and I agreed that a casual pool party was perfect for a random-fun summer party.

"Well you look _ah-mazing_ too, babe," He shot back. I grinned at his use of "ah-mazing" and glanced down at my Juicy Stripped Bandeau bikini and Puma navy/white wayyy short-shorts. Then I glanced up at him. He wore his NYPS New York Premire Soccer… instead of MPS and a pair of billabong surfing trunks. I raised my eyebrows.

"What?" he asked, an adorable raised eyebrow." I tugged on the bottom of his shirt. "He grinned slyly and took it off.

"Nice!" I exclaimed, checking out his perfectly toned abs and biceps. I leaned in to kiss him and he kissed me back, the sweet taste of peppermint in his mouth. When we finally pulled away, he looked towards the house.

"Wow." He grinned at me. I ran my finger down his chest, and he looked at me adoringly. "Hey, babe, I totally want to continue this later. But we need to bring out the food and drinks."

"Kay," I said, heading towards the house. We brought out all the stuff and I was delighted, none of that fat free stuff Massie insisted on. Dylan would love this!! We had potato chips and Cheetos and Oreos and Icecream sundae makings in a special fridge, along with soda, popsicles, and any other yummy junkish party food you can imagine. Trying to keep this "clean", they're in 8th grade!!

"Pizza's coming later," Derrington said as we were on our last trip bringing stuff out of the house. I nodded.

"Hey, D, so Claire told me they were planning to make an "entrance". Y'know, how Massie always comes in late. And she'll be wearing some fancy shmancy outfit, and all we have to do is have everything going by then so that no one pays any attention."

"K," he murmered, and was about to kiss me when Josh, Cam, Plovert, Kemp, and Dylan walked into the back yard.

"Hold it, love-birds," Kemp said, and the boys cracked up. I walked over to Dyl.

"What's up? Haven't seen you since the party on the fourth," I greeted her.

She hugged me back, and whispered "Keep it on the DL. I've totally been hanging out with this soon-to-be sophomore since the party. He is totally HART, and an awesome Lacrosse player, but he's ok at soccer, too. I can't wait to introduce you!" I jumped up and down for her, and was genuinely excited for my friend. Just then, everyone started arriving, everyone except TMG (The Massie Group) that is.

I couldn't believe how man HAWT soccer soon-to-be seniors/juniors/sophomores showed up to our party. _Massie couldn't have gotten all these guys, this is so alpha! _ I thought to myself. The party was rockin' in no time; the pool and Jacuzzi were full and there was a soccer game underway. I had met Dylan's HART, Tyler; he was ahdorable, and they were so cute together, sitting by the pool laughing at something together.

I was in the soccer game, and it was boys against girls. I had my sirens with me, and we were pretty much even. After I had just scored on a bicycle kick, I saw TMG walking towards the house. Whether she had power with the high school crowd was about to be revealed.

Derrick's house

Backyard/ pool

July 11th, 7:00pm

Claire's POV

"Outfit check!" Massie abruptly stopped walking and snapped twice. I rolled my eyes. Kris had told me to dress sporty/sexy, so I'd gone with a D&G bikini from Massie, and Champion short-shorts. Massie would rate me lowly, because she and Alicia both had mini dresses, oversize sunglasses, and designer flip flops to complete the look. Luckily, being Claire, I could get away with a style "mishap".

"Alicia, 9.6, Claire, ummm 9.0, and that's being generous. Moi?"  
I knew she wanted to try to win Derrington back. She would be extra crushed if I built up her confidence now. "EMG, Mass, you are like, a 10! Derrick is totally going to start drooling!" I exclaimed before Alicia could say anything. That way she couldn't rate lower if she wanted to stay on Massie's good side. She reluctantly nodded her agreement. Massie grinned.  
"Girls, we're walking in on "One Step at a Time" by Jordin Sparks. K? one, two, three…" and we were off, strutting into the party. I saw Kris playing soccer, and watched her make an amazing kick-fall goal thingy. Then I saw her see us. I tried to get her attention, but she was just looking at Massie. Then she turned away and grinned at something Derrick said to the Tomahawks, probably about how ahmazing she was.

I side glanced at Massie, as we stepped into the backyard and strutted to the center, between the food and the pool. They raised their glasses, and no one so much as glanced up. Massie's runway stare was replaced by a frown.

"Hey, Mass?" I asked tentatively, "Maybe we should join the soccer game! I'm pretty good, and it's the best way to get the highschool soccer harts to notice us!"

She rolled her eyes. "Normally I'd be all over _that,_ except that I can't play soccer."

"Hey, all you have to do is attract a lot of attention cheering for me," I pressed, wanting to flirt with Cam. I hadn't seen him since the 4th!

"I guess it could work," Massie agreed reluctantly. I jogged over to the field, super excited, to see Cam and Kris, while they followed closely behind.

Massie POV

I watched Claire effortlessly insert herself into the soccer game. I hated to admit it, but her plan was brill—all the hawties were here running around with their shirts off. I saw Alicia wink at josh and he winked back, which reminded me, I needed Derrick back, or a new guy, aysap! Claire and Kristen dominated, together they scored goal after goal. It came easily to cheer for Claire, and it did make the boys look. I just wished that Kristen wasn't doing as well. They kept high-fiving and laughing, and I started to get nervous about Claire's friendliness with the devil. Then a magnificent idea occurred to me—I could get Claire to act all friendly with Kristen and get all her secrets for me. She was a good actress, she could totally pull it off. I made a mental note to ask Claire about it later. Just then, Claire assisted Kristen who made a gorgeous goal that sailed into the upper right hand corner. Derrick and Cam ran and lifted them into the air, She's the Man style. Josh was telepathically communicating with Alicia, which left me to look for a different Hawttie on the field. All the soccer players went and collapsed on the lawn, sipping Gatorades and stuff. I ran to Claire while Alicia ran to Josh and started kissing him. All the boys around them, even the upperclassmen went "ohhhhhh" and started punching each other. Once I got to Claire, I started praising her making sure Derrick heard me.

"Ehmagawd, Claire, you are like a soccer goddess! Why don t you play at school?" I exclaimed.

"Uhh, because you never let me! You didn't want more than one sporty chic in TPC." I heard Derrick laugh and I turned red. I wanted to kill Claire, but I remembered my plan and decided to play it cool. I giggled like that was totally reasonable, which, come to think of it, it WAS. I heard what some of the boys on the other side of Derrick were saying.

"Why did they wear those ridiculous dresses? This is just a pool party!"  
"Yea, but Alicia's hot!"  
"Not gonna lie. Fine, then Massie is ridiculous for wearing that dress. Sure she's cool, but way too prissy and controlling, did you hear how she kicked out Kristen because Kristen started dating D?"  
"Dude, you sound like a girl. Gossip much?"

I was relieved that other guy shut him up, but I was still angry about what the first guy had said. How was I prissy and controlling?? K&D and C&C were laughing about something next to me. In my head I excused Claire by thinking she was just flirting with Cam, and turned to listen to those other guys, too.

"Yea, Kristin & Claire are way cool. That's two sexy bikinis! And good at soccer, what a turn on. Too bad they're taken."  
"And freshman, man! That's like some kind of rape. They're like 3 years younger than us."  
"whatever, dude. Hot is hot!"  
"Perv"  
"Loser"

I stopped listening, my head spinning. _Seniors_ were crushing on Kristen and Claire?? Claire was good, gives us a good rep, but _Kristen?!_ Something was seriously wrong.

Alicia POV

It was dusky out, and I was pressed up against some shed type thing making out with Josh.  
When he pulled away, he ran his fingers through my hair and asked, "What's up between you and Kris? We should totally go to another baseball game."  
I shrugged. "I got mad at her for something so trivial, and went back to Massie. But now I'm starting to regret it. This party is awesome!"  
"Yea," he murmured in agreement, kissing me again. But this time, my mind was not on Josh, but on what I should do about Massie. I had to be on top, and Kristen seemed to be the way to that. Obviously she didn't care about power, it seemed to come to her naturally. Which was totally a plus. But if Massie _did_ manage to get Derrick back, then she might regain status… What am I supposed to do??

You heard her! Which side do you want her on??

s


	9. dirty doublecrosser? notaccordingtomass!

School's Out! Well, actually, it was out Friday, but y'know… maybe if I feel like it you'll get two chapters tonight. I just want to thank people who reviewed. I didn't get much feedback on the Alicia situation, so that probably'll come later. But whatever I decide, it probably won't be final. Happy reading, and happy summer!! To those who aren't out yet, good luck with finals.

Block Estate

Massie's room

July 12th, 1:00 am

Massie POV

"Ehmagawd, that was soo much fun!" Claire exclaimed, flopping down on one of the sleeping bags Inez had set up in my room. As arranged, Claire and Leesh were sleeping over after the party.  
"I know! I can't believe how long it'd been since I'd seen Josh. And you hadn't seen Cam for even longer! And EMG, Mass, did you _see_ all the HAWT HART upperclassmen? Boy, Derrick sure has connections!" Alicia exclaimed.

I sent her the deadliest glare I could muster under the circumstances.

"Uhh, I just meant, soo many hawt guys to choose from! You saw Dylan's new guy? If she can score a sophomore, you could easily get a senior, Mass!"

"Yea, well the seniors thought we were stupid to get all glam-ed up for a casual pool party, _and_, they were only interested In Kristen and Claire!" I muttered under my breath. Alicia looked at me funny and I just forced a smile. "You guys were right, that party was fun. Too bad that it was thrown by our new enemies. Claire, I have an assignment for you. I want you to pretend to be Kristen's friend and then give me all the 411."

"Why can't I do it?" Whined Alicia. I rolled my eyes.

"Be-cawse, you already left her for me. She'd be suspicious of you. All Claire has to do is pretend she's fed up with me. Of course, that's imposs," I flipped my hair and grinned, "but Claire, you didn't get the part in Dial L for nothing. Be convincing. Besides, A-Lee-Sha, you can't play soccer for your life. Here's my plan," they leaned in to listen. "Now that Kristen is out of TPC, we need another sporty girl. Claire, you are awesome at soccer, as you have proven tonight, so I want you to join the team. But, you have to train with Kristen all summer and leak me all her secrets. Kay?"

Claire nodded with a small smile on her face. "Done. Another excuse to flirt with Cam, yay! Believe me, I'll have her trusting my every word in no time!"

"Good," I was satisfied, "Now we should get to bed, aysap! Otherwise we'll have bags in the morning; we are going shopping! And then afterwards, Claire, you go crying to Kristen about how I said something mean about your clothing choices or whatever you want." She nod-affirmed. I changed out of my non-senior-approved-for-casual-pool-party-but-still-way-hott-mini dress, and into PINK pj's . Alicia had an oversized T-shirt as always, and Claire had cute but lame-ish powerpuff girl shorts and a white tanktop. I fell asleep thinking how lucky we were to still look cute in our jammies.

Block Estate

Dining Room

July 12th 10:00 am

"Thanks, Inez!" Claire exclaimed when she saw the breakfast laid out on the dining room table. There were eggs, bacon, waffles, y'know, the works. She gobbled down everything while Alicia and I carefully 

limited our bacon and maple syrup. Gawd, how could she pawsibuhly stay so thin? I had decided not to tell Claire and Alicia what the senior boys had said about them/Kristen. It would just go to their heads. Besides, Alicia was already a little cocky in her looks, and those boys all acting jealous of Josh last night didn't help. Claire was just so oblivious to the fact that boys were drooling over her, and I was gonna keep it that way.

"Can I take your plate, Ms. Lyons?" She nodded and practically thanked Inez's ear off. I guess shenever will get used to having breakfast at my house.

"So, ready to hit the Westchester?" I asked my girls.

"Ready," they chorused, and we walked to the range rover. Isaac took us there and we strutted in to Summertime by New Kids On The Block. It was the mall, but still. We had to make an entrance. We still turned heads! After hitting all the essentials, Claire insisted we go to City Sports. "What am I supposed to run in/play soccer in? The only sporty stuff I have is what I wore yesterday. Besides, Then I can tell her you got mad at me for wanting to join the team." She had a point. So, we insisted right back that she buy cute sporty clothes. She got a The North Face Women's Criss-Cross Cami, prAna Women's Lola Sport Top, Ion Actif Women's Kimono Top, Adidas Women's 2008 Boston Marathon Gazelle long-sleeved T, a bunch of three-quarter length and short sleeved tight-fitting jerseys of soccer players: Hamm, Lily, Chastain, Scurry, Beckham, Zidane, Ronaldo, all of them. She got an assortment of Adidas and Puma short-shorts. She added Asics Women's Gell Nimbus 10 and PUMA King Pro SG Soft Ground Soccer Shoes and called it a day.

"Kay, I'm good. Off to soccer/Kristen land! I'll keep in touch. Grr, now I'll have to ride my bike everywhere!" Alicia and I laughed.

"Well, Isaac will be here in a minute. We can at least drive you to the Montador," I offered. I would miss Claire. I mean Alicia's totally cool, But Claire rounded out the group. Oh well, it was for a totally worth-it cause.

On the ride to the Montador, OMG the celtics just won. YEAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Sry I had to add that we joked about all the things Claire wouldn't get while being "friends". This included chauffeuring, shopping sprees, and fabulous clothes. But, good-natured as Claire was, she accepted her assignment with little complaint. Kristen may have won the battle, but with Claire working for me, I could easily win the war.


	10. the boyz get some aaccttiioonn abridged

**OK, can I just say I am not one to demand a lot of reviews because writing on fanfiction is for fun. But I don't think I even got one review for my last chapter. Oh, well. Anyway, the end of this chapter gets a little, well, intimate. So readers discretion advised. Have fun!**

Montador

Lyons' Condo, Claire's room

July 12th 4:00 pm

Claire POV

"So then she was like, 'Claire, pretend to be Kristen's friend and leak me all her secrets!" Kristen cracked up with me.

"God, when will she learn that nawt eh-vuh-ry-one ah-dores her?" Kristen asked.

"I dunno, but it's cool because she's finally letting me join the soccer team. I figure you, me, D&C can train together this summer." I replied.

"Definitely! That'll be so much fun. Let's call the guys now." Kristen pulled out her Samsung Juke and hit speed dial three. "Heyyy, Derrick," she purred into the phone, and I couldn't help but giggle. "Yea, Claire's here," she rolled her eyes at me playfully, "Ok, one second." She hung up and I raised my eyebrows at her. "He wants us to i-sight him. He's with Cam."

That was all I needed to hear. I ran to my silver macbook and hit accept to derricks invitation. I loved that there was no Massie insisting that everything looked perfect before we started.

"Hey, babe," Cam said once the shot of Derrick's basement filled the screen. I smile-blushed back, and replied, "Hey".

By this time Kris had gotten up and was standing next to me. I scooted over so we could share the chair.

"Heyy, so as I was saying, Claire's joining the Sirens!" Kristen announced and I giggled at the boys' goofy shocked expressions, which were immediately replaced by grins.

"I thought Massie wouldn't let you play?" Derrick asked, and we all knew he was referring to the "one sporty girl" rule.

"Yea, well, it's sort of a complicated girl thing… I wouldn't expect you to get it…" the boys rolled their eyes, "but I'll try anyway. First of all, Kris is no longer in TPC. Also, Massie wants me to get all buddy buddy with Kristen for bich reasons, so yea," I explained. "However, I am so over MB, so she's got a surprise waiting for her. She thinks that I'll give her all Kristen's secrets, but I'll just hand her false information. Hey, pretend you didn't hear that!" The boys snickered.

"Dude, why would we want to help Massie?! Remember, she's _immature_." Derrick assured us as soon as he stopped laughing. "Unlike you," He added with a wink to Kristen. She giggle blushed and blew him a kiss.

"Hey, why don't we head to the park now? We could play soccer and then go grab pizza at Slice of Heaven," Kristen suggested, and I nodded in agreement, happy for a chance to really see Cam again. I wanted to pick up where we left off in the not-so-hot hot tub last night. I told this to Kristen once we'd agreed to meet at the old elementary school park in half an hour. She laughed and said, "Yea, there will probably be a lot more than soccer and pizza happening tonight."

"Now that I can hang out with you and be myself, I can actually have a fun summer!" I exclaimed, pulling navy adidas short-shorts and a _very_ tight black cami out of my newly comfy, my style-filled closet. I lent Kristen a fitted David Beckham jersey to go with her Puma short-shorts. I opted for a perky, high 

ponytail, while Kris went for a semi-side braid. Minimal makeup: mascara and clear gloss, and we were ready to go. I told my mom we'd be gone for dinner and I might sleepover at Kristen's. She told her mom the same. That way, we couldn't get busted for staying out past curfew—even though my summer curfew was 1:00 am. However, Kris's was midnight, and who knew? Maybe we'd wanna stay out later. We hopped on our bikes and rode to the park.

"I love how it took us less than ten minutes to get ready!" I said as we rode. "I mean, with Massie, it took, like, forty-five minutes to get a good rating." We both laughed as we pedaled along, and I was glad that Kristen was my true friend.

Westchester Elementary School Playground

Field

July 12th, 5:00 pm

Cam POV

We were passing the ball back and forth when we saw the girls riding up on their bikes, laughing about something as they came closer. God, they looked gorgeous, and in that effortless sort of way. I mean, they were wearing soccer clothes! I punched Derricks arm and he punched me back.

"Dude, we definitely scored the two hottest girls in Westchester!" Derrick exclaimed to me, both of us still focused on our girlfriends. "I even heard Logan and Ethan, y'know those senior varsity captains, saying they were hot at my party."

"Well, maybe we'll have to dump you and go for them then!" Kristen said flirtatiously, walking towards us with Claire. They had dropped their bikes on the grass and were approaching us, but not all weird and in-sync like the used to with Massie.

Derrick turned red. "Y-y-you heard that?" he stammered, and I laughed with Claire. The way she giggled, the way she tucked her white-blonde hair behind her ear while looking at the ground, all of it made me feel like the luckiest guy ever. Kristen kept coming towards him, now shaking her hips exaggeratedly as she walked. Knowing Derrick, he was probably way turned on.

"Yes I heard that," she replied, putting an arm around him and pulling him into a kiss. Claire giggled a little awkwardly as she came closer to me, and I pulled her into an embrace; she rested her head on my chest. Then she pulled away with a seductive glint in her eye, and started kissing me; _very_ passionately, I might add. Not that I minded. Not at ALL. I mean, who _wouldn't_ want to make out with one of the cutest, sweetest, smartest, good-at-soccer-est, girls at BOCD High (Well, we'd be in high school soon enough)? I could taste the flavor of her favorite Winterfresh gum as her tongue filled my mouth, and wondered if she could taste my grape big league chew I'd spit out moments ago. We were fully at ease, fully one, and fully into it **(a/n: note the same words lisi uses for the Claire/Connor kiss in dial l)** when Claire abruptly pulled away, leaving me wanting more. Wayyy more. She still had that look in her eye though. I glanced over at Kristen and Derrick who were now sitting in the grass; she was assuring him she'd never dump him for some pervy 12th grader. He tickled her, and she laughed uncontrollably. Finally, we got a little two-on-two soccer going. Derrick and I laughed when the girls wanted to team up against us. But we were evenly matched; the girls were really good. It might've helped that half of the time that they had the ball we couldn't help but study them. Claire was pretty athletic, but in a graceful way. Her white blonde ponytail would swing back & forth as she ran. Both she and Kristen had really good footwork; they could do all sorts of moves and fakes. After a while, we all collapsed on the grass near our bikes. Kristen was on Derricks lap; sort of but not on purposely giving him a lap dance. At least, I didn't think it was purposely. I almost wish Claire would do that to me, but Claire and I were holding hands, propped up on our elbows looking at the sky.

"So," Kristen purred, and Claire softly giggled beside me. "Instead of eating at Slice of Heaven, maybe we should get it to go and eat at Lover's Leap!" Sometimes, Kristen could be really smart. Lover's Leap was this hill in Westchester Park, like a mini central park. On the top it has a gazebo, where people go to watch the sunset. One side of the hill slopes down to the edge of a big, gorgeous lake, the other has a bunch of trees where high school kids are known for going to, erm, "fool around".

"I like the way you think," Derrick said, his voice abnormally low. I did too, and I glanced at Claire who looked kinda embarrassed. I grinned at her and rand my fingers down her arm.

She brightened up a little, and suggested, "Hey Kris, maybe we could get changed into something… nicer." There was a mysterious gleam in her eye. Kris nodded and got off Derricks lap. We agreed to pick up the Pizza and get changed to something a little nicer, but Derrick and I both protested getting really dressed up. The girls rolled their eyes and giggled, then ran to their bikes and were off.

"Man, oh man," Derrick shook his head as he gazed longingly after Kristen.

"I hear ya," I told him, wondering what was in store for us tonight.

Westchester Park

Lover's Leap (bottom of the hill)

July 12th, 7:00

Kristen POV

I had gone for a light pink mid-thigh length sundress, with silver flats and chandelier earrings. My hair was straightened and I had on a bit more makeup than before. Claire looked great in her yellow babydoll top and dark wash denim miniskirt with light blonde waves. Her tan made it all pop, and her pineapple lipgloss smelled yummy. We looked up the hill at the boys, and watched the crack up over something.

"Let's lockup our bikes and join them!" Claire urged. I laughed and followed her lead.

"Are you nervous?" I asked her, sensing that she was jittery.

"Well, a little. But it's not like we're gonna have sex or anything, just…" I could tell she was a little nervous.

"It'll be fine Claire. I mean, do you love Cam?" She nodded. "Well then, it should be ok. It's not illegal to give your boyfriend a little action once in a while. Besides, Cam will stop whenever you tell him to." I could see her relaxing. Was it that she felt uncomfortable, or that she was plenty comfortable but worried about stuff like the fact that we're just almost ninth graders? Well whatever it was, she was fine now. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the hill to the gazebo, and sat down on Cams lap.

"Heyy, baby," she cooed. Yup, she was definitely comfortable with him. I went to Derrington and sat next to him, and leaned in for a kiss. When I pulled away for air, I saw Cam with his hands on Claire's hips, moving her around on his lap. And she was opposite of resisting. So, I decided to focus on Derrick. I kissed him deeply, and I could feel his tongue moving around in my mouth. Sparks I moved onto his lap while still keeping in the lip lock, and ran my fingers through his hair. He lowered his hands on my back while we kissed. Then his hands flew back up and started unzipping the back of my dress.

"Hold it," I said, pulling out of the tongue tag. He gave me the puppy dog look.

"YOU suggested we come here!" he accused, as if I had been trying to stop him from unzipping me. Which I _had_, but not like that!

"Of course I want to continue that later. But shouldn't we eat the pizza first?" I asked, and he grudgingly agreed. Claire and Cam looked up from their little lap-dance session, and grinned shyly at each other.

We sat on one bench with Cam and Claire on the other while we ate the Pizza. Cam was feeding a piece to Claire, so Derrington did the same to me. Ours, however, ended in a total lady and the tramp moment. Giggling, I sipped some of my root beer, and then dribbled it down Derrick's throat with a kiss. He grinned at me like I was some sort of goddess. I officially love being looked at that way. Cam was feeding Claire gummies, so Derrick pulled out the peanut m&m's and fed them to me. How he knew my 

favorite candy I didn't know, but I didn't care. As soon as we were done eating everything, Claire and I immediately volunteered to bring the trash to the can at the bottom of the hill.

As soon as we were out of ear shot, Claire turned to me. "Ehmagawd, Cam was totally all hard while I was giving him his lap dance!" She squealed, and I did too.

"Yea, Derrick tried to unzip my dress. That's when I decided that we should eat the pizza before going further." We giggled as we headed back up the hill. "Shhh," I put my finger over my mouth, "let's try and hear what they're saying about us!!" Claire nodded and we crept up the hill in silence. We could only hear part of what they were saying, but it was all good:

"Really good kisser,"

"_total_ turn on,"

"dress off!"

"Can't wait, tear it off." Laughter.

They stopped talking when we got up there, and Claire ran and took Cam's hand, and they ran off together down the foresty side of the hill. I raised my eyebrows at Derrick in his cute plaid button down and he grinned back silily. Putting on my best seductress face, I pulled him off in to the woods, to a _very_ secluded part.

**Ok so some of my friends told me I needed to give a little boy drama in this story because all I had was girl drama. So she posted this chapter for me and I think that it was a little much… haha. I took down the "good" part, I guess. So if you want it back, just review. **


	11. ahnother switch?

Rivera Estate

Alicia's room

July 13th, 8:00 pm

"Hey, Kris, are you alone?" I asked in a low voice, as if Massie could somehow hear me all the way across town.

"Yea, why?" she snapped.

"Look," I sighed. "You have every reason to not like me. But I'm so fed up with Massie wanting everyone to worship her and obviously she's not gonna end up on top, so I was wondering… I mean you did say if I changed my mind…"

"Ok," her voice was softer now. "Just tell me a secret about Massie so I know you're not on her side."

"Uh, promise not to hate her, K?" I could hear her snort. "Claireisnotyourfriendsheisjustworkingformassie." I blurted.

I could practically hear Kristen smile. "Ok, you're back. meet us at the elementary school park tomorrow at eleven. And bring Josh" she added. She didn't sound the least bit mad, I even heard Claire giggle in the background.

"Uh, Ok,I guess that I'll see you tomorrow, then." I replied.

"K, bye, see you then" She hung up.

I wondered if Kristen believed me. I mean, I just told her Claire was her enemy, then I hear Claire laughing in the background. Well I was excited for tomorrow, anyway. Even though there was no official boyfast, Massie kept me busy so I wouldn't have time for Josh. Kristen's group was gonna be way better. Now all I had to do was find a way to tell Massie.


	12. all together minus 1

Playground

July 13th 11:00

Kristen POV

"Heyyy, Leesh!" I pulled her into a hug as soon as she came over with Josh.  
"Heyy," She hugged back, but seemed a little confused. "Hey, um" she glanced at Claire. I suddenly got it.

"Yea, Claire was never with Massie. I had her working for me to warn me if she would try to break me and D up. So while Massie thinks Claire is here to "work for her", she's really just been hanging out with us."

"Us?"

"Yea, got a problem with that?" Derrick came up behind me and raised an eyebrow at Alicia. Cam had come up behind Claire, too, and they were holding hands. Claire looked really sheepish around Cam all the time, but unlike Massie, I knew that Cam probably found that way cute. Alicia grinned like ohh, _that_ us, while Josh and the boys exchanged greetings.

"So," Alicia said, getting right to the point, "with boys, we will be soo much cooler." I giggled at her.

"Hey, Leesh, we don't need to worry bout that just yet. How bout we relax and enjoy our summers, and worry about popularity later? Anyway, we'll probably be ten times more popular at school if we're nice to people and are ourselves." She nodded like she was thinking about it and then grinned.

"K, u girls ready?" Cam asked, managing to not sound impatient.

"Wait, where are we going?" Alicia asked.

"We're gonna meet up with Dyl—Oh crap, Kristen! We forgot!" Both Alicia and I gave her questioning looks. "Alicia doesn't run!" I sighed.

"Oh yea. I forgot our plans when I invited her to meet us yesterday, and…"

"It's ok, If you guys were gonna train for soccer or whatever. If we're meeting Dylan, I can hang out with her while you guys run and do pushups or whatever," She gave us a big hug, "I'm just so glad we're all friends again!" We gave her a big hug. Then we went on our bikes to meet Dyl and Tyler. Alicia being Alicia didn't wanna sweat, so she doubled with Josh.

When we got to the fields behind Westchester High, Dylan and Tyler were sitting on the bleachers, talking.

"Dyl!!" all of us girls ran and greeted her, pulling her into a group hug. Cam who knew Tyler through Harris (who played lacrosse) introduced him to the rest of the guys. They seemed to be getting along just fine while we were catching up with Dylan.

Then the boys called over to Claire and I, "are you guys coming or not?" We said a quick goodbye to Dylan and Alicia and jogged over to get ready to dominate the New York High School League in soccer. We were always one of the top teams in the NYHSL, but I had a feeling that with Claire, we could be undefeated.

ALICIA POV

It was great to catch up with Dylan. I'd barely seen her all summer.

"So Dyl, how'd you meet the hottie?" I asked, and she explained about how she met him when she was at Slice of Heaven with her sister who was back from college for the summer.

"Yea, I was telling her about my horrible love life! And she dared me to go up to him and start talking to him, and just being myself. And it totally worked! We're so in love!" Dylan gushed, and I really was 

happy for her. I realized that Kristen might be right about being yourself—not only would people like us, but it made me feel good, too.

"Wait, but he plays lacrosse, right? Why is he training with soccer players?" I asked, and we both looked out at the field to see them all doing some cycle of conditioning: pushups, crunches, squats, etc.

"I dunno," Dylan replied. "He said something about how they both need running and conditioning or something?" She phrased it as a question, and we both laughed at our total cluelessness about sports. Then Dylan pulled out her ipod and we listened to music while watching the girls flirt with the boys and run around the field in a weird 8 looking pattern.

Claire's POV

After doing a series of conditioning workouts and a bunch of crazy eights (jog, sprint, jog, sprint, etc in an 8 shape around the field), we collapsed in the goal breathing hard but smiling. Kristen and I waved Dylan and Alicia over, and they got up from the bleachers and walked over wayyy slowly. They sat down in their boyfriends' laps and we sat there lying in the grass for a while, making small talk. It was so great being able to be free from Massie, who would have totally disapproved of getting all dirty by lying in the grass. Oh, shit, Massie!! I pulled out my phone and sent her a quick text.

**Claire: **hey mass, here's a secret, Kris is saying she's way confident w/ D, and getting all cuddly, and he's sort of holding back, now is a good time to pounce ;)

I showed it to Kris for approval before hitting send, and Derrick read it over her shoulder.

"Claire! That's so not true, why would you ever—" Kristen shut him up with a kiss.

"Calm down, Derrick," I said, giggle rolling my eyes, while moving my head so that it rested in Cam's lap. "Massie thinks I'm on her side. So I have to feed her "secrets", so she thinks I'm still loyal… and that way we can make her look foolish. Maybe you should play along."

"But not too much!" Kristen giggled to him, at the same time that Tyler, Josh and Cam said, "Girl problems" and rolled their eyes. I punched Cam in the knee while Alicia and Dylan rolled their eyes right back.

"I guess I could…" Derrick said, looking sort of disgusted, and we all laughed.

Massie POV

ding

My phone went off. 1 new message. It was from Claire. FINUHLLY! With Alicia having her phone off, I needed some gossip. As my eyes skimmed the message, a smile formed on my face, getting ready to get my boyfriend back.


	13. school night

Block Estate

Massie's Room

September 1, 8:45 pm

Massie sighed as she looked at her mannequin. It was dressed in the new hottest fashions that she had grabbed at the mall with Claire. She rarely ever got to see Claire anymore because of soccer, and Alicia had ditched her—that bitch! Still, it had managed to be not a bad summer. With tips from Claire, she'd managed to "run into" derrick, and had done her best to prove she was mature. And, amazingly, he had been semi civil to her. She knew that at school tomorrow, she would pick up some awesome new friends from the b-list, gain her confidence back, and get derrick to fall in love with her again. She grinned at bean.

"Y'know bean, despite everything, I think that this year could actually turn out again."

Montador

Gregory Apartment

September 1, 8:45 pm

"Yes, Leesh, that looks ah-mazing, " I assured her for what must've been the tenth time over i-sight. She really did look good, too, because, well anyone who knows Alicia knows she's always gorgeous.

"Definitely!" Claire nodded, walking into the room.

"Ok, you guys are right. We are soo gonna dominate tomorrow!"

"Leesh… how many times do I have to say it? People should love us for who we are, not what we wear." I reminded. She nodded, ,and I heard her mom calling her in the back ground.

"sorry, guys, got to go. Can't wait for tomorrow!" we all squealed.

"Byee!" Claire & I said in unison, and I shut down my computer.

"Wow, what a summer!" Claire plopped on my bed, and I nodded in agreement.

"When is Massie gonna find out?" I asked. She sighed and shrugged.

"Whenever. I'm so glad I'm joining soccer this year! Training with the boys has been so fun," there was a glint in her eye, "and of course we will get to the finals this year!" we high fived, and I knew that I had true friends, I didn't really care if Massie got bashed, all I cared about was being myself this year. I made a vow to stay true to myself this year, hoping I wouldn't have to break it.


	14. last chapter

Range Rover

September 2, 7:55 am

Massie POV

"Isaac, can we please stop at Starbucks?" Massie cooed, and grinned when he nodded yes. She shot a grin at Allie-Rose, the only girl she'd ended up recruiting in her last minute blister pick. Luckily, it only took one text for Allie to jump at the chance to be a Massie clone. They pulled in to the Starbucks, and Massie got a Mint Chocolaty Chip, while Allie-Rose opted for Java Chip. While they were driving to school, Massie re-briefed Allie on the plan.

"So we walk in to Chris Brown's Forever. We sit under the Oak and be ourselves – irresistible boy magnets – and chat about our summers and what not. I've decided to try a new tactic; instead of trying to make everyone hate Kristen, we're gonna make everyone love us. Which they already do," she added with a giggle as the Range Rover pulled into OCDs parking lot. The reason she told Allie about the "new tactic" was she wanted Allie to like her. She thought there was no way people would like Kristen more than her, and she knew Allie probably wouldn't like the whole bitchy scene. Well, Massie was wrong about one of those things. Can you guess which one?

Alicia's Limo

September 2, 8:05 am

Kristen POV

"Yes, Leesh, I promise you look amazing!" I was assuring her again. She was having a hard time believing because I refused to rate. Claire and Dylan nodded in agreement.

"Well, at least tell me what we're walking to!" Alicia begged. I shook my head.

"We're not walking to anything. If we don't try to make an entrance, then a) it'll attract attention because its unexpected, and b) those who used to despise us walking in late won't anymore. Plus, it's so me, Claire and Dylan. If you don't like that you don't have to be here. We definitely want you," I rushed to add, "but, well, you get what I'm saying?"

"Yea"

"Ok. So just walk like yourself. You know you look amazing. I guess we should chill at the fountain, cuz I don't wanna steal the oak. Oh, and last thing, no being too mean to LBRs. We have the power this year, and a chance to use it in a good way. We have all new rules and I think we'll start off this school year just fine."

As we strolled by Massie and Allie Rose under the oak, laughing and talking, I saw her glare at us and I felt kind of bad. All I'd ever wanted out of being leader was a more inclusive/friendly environment, and my x-ing Massie, I was going against that. I sighed, and decided that if she apologized, we could go back to being friends. Once we were perched on the benches near the fountain I noticed the boys coming over. I grinned at Derrick and he waved back. Claire looked at Cam shyly, and I had to admit that he looked good. Dylan left to meet up with Tyler, and Josh and Alicia were communicating with odd gestures. Once the boys reached us, we exchanged kisses and schedules. I had Lit, history, Algebra 2 and band. I had at least two people from our group in each of my classes. As we sat by the fountain sharing a laugh, a few "LBRs" came up to us.

"HeyGuys!" Carrie Randolph the fast talker squeaked. "Ijustloveyouroutfits. EspeciallyAlicia!" I gave Alicia a knowing smirk.

"What?" her friend Alexandra asked, while Livvy cocked her head to the side.

"Oh," Claire giggled, "we spent all last night and this morning trying to convince her that she looked perfect. And she wouldn't believe us!" Josh gave Alicia's shoulders a squeeze while Carrie and her crew laughed.

"Wow," Livvy said, shyly, "I didn't expect you to actually tell us!" I grinned.

"Well, Livvy, the rules are changing around here. We may be in charge, but we're gonna try to be nicer."

The three girls grinned. Just then, Strawberry, Kori, and Du—I mean, _O_livia came and joined us.

"Hey, Kristen!" Kori bounced on her toes while addressing me. "And Claire! Have you guys been training? Were gonna win the championship this year!" She flashed a grin. More and more used-to-be LBRs approached us, shared a laugh, and expressed their gratitude for us getting power and the alpha spot.

MASSIE POV

I laughed as Kristen made friends with all the LBRs in our grade. There was no way that could make her more popular! The bell rang, dispersing the crowd. Once all the LBRs cleared away to run to class, I noticed that a bunch of the Blisters followed Kristen and her posse to go into the school. They were all sharing some kind of joke. I saw Claire look over, say something to Kristen, and walk over to us as we were slowly standing.

"See," I nudged Allie, "Claire is with us!" I'd had to say something to get her to stop asking about Derrick.

"Hey Mass. Hey Allie!" Claire waved as soon as she was closer. "Look. Massie, I don't want to pretend anymore--"

I interrupted her. "It's ok, we need you here now." Allie just nodded.

"No it's not that. I actually like hanging out with Kristen. She's a really great friend, and she's nice to the non a-listers so I'm not uncomfortable with her leadership. I totally wanna stay friends, though, but I think you're probably gonna get really mad at me right now and stalk away…"

"Think, Claire?" I asked in a totally calm and composed way. "You should _know_". Then I stalked away with Allie right behind me.

"Just so you know," she called after us, "We totally want you back if you change your mind!"

This was the last thing I needed, to lose my one good friend. But I wasn't about to give up yet. All throughout the morning I tried to recruit hot b-list boys to sit with us at lunch. The response each time was, "Sorry, I'm sitting with Kristen."

"God, how are they all gonna fit at that table?" Allie asked.

"That's the least of our worries. Why would they pass up a chance to eat with us for HER?"

We ate under the oak for lunch while pretty much everyone else in our grade ate by the fountain with Kristen and her crew. All afternoon, I heard "Kristen is so nice! And Claire, Alicia, and Dylan! I never knew they were that nice when they were with Massie!" or "The new group is way better-real and fun." And one "Yea, Massie is pretty, but she's always so mean. The girls are gorgeous and nice-not moody and _immature_." I spun around on my heels after hearing that one to see Derrick talking to some soccer buddies. After that I cracked.

"Y'know what Allie? I think we're gonna have to give this up. But I'm sure Kris will let you into her little group too. Seems like she's letting everyone." I scoffed on the last part, but deep down I was missing my friends. And after hearing what Derrington had said about me, I knew in my heart that 

the only way I could ever hope to be as much as friends with him ever again would be to shed my superiority complex. I thought about this as I heard the talk about me in the hall. I thought of it as Isaac took us home and as I waved bye to Allie. And I thought about it as I was sitting on my bed staring at my iPhone, debating whether or not to make the call. I really wanted my friends back, power aside. I looked at my phone one more time, took in a deep breath, and pressed speed dial 4. It went straight to voicemail.

"Hi, Kristen?" I asked timidly. "It's Massie. I'm sorry for everything. Really and truly. This summer has taught me how much you guys mean to me. I don't care about power anymore. Claire said… well yea I'm sure you know. So get back to me with your decision, k? thanks. Bye."

I'd done my part. Now it was up to Kristen to accept my apology.

**So! I think that's the end. I know I really rushed the ending and stuff but hopefully you don't mind (full permission to anyone who wants to write more chapters of this story) because I was kinda getting tired of this story / not knowing where to take it. So yea. It was fun while it lasted and thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Check out the trailer type thing for my other story I might write, ****If We Were a Movie,** **to let me know if you think I should turn it into a story! Apologies again for such a sucky ending! Xox!**


End file.
